In the above technical domain, numerous constructive propositions are known.
The different variants of construction from brick materials may be mentioned, which represent a first family of structures generally giving satisfaction for the function having to be performed.
However, these structures are generally constructed to occupy relatively large volumes and it is certainly one of the reasons which have led to the origin of a second constructive family.
By opposition to brick structures, this second family refers to structures from prefabricated constructive elements, generally based on metal, these prefabricated elements being assembled in dismountable manner to constitute the desired enclosure or cell.
This second constructive family aims more generally at enclosures of smaller volume intended to equip smaller premises in which only the ultimate phase of preparation or treatment prior, for example, to sale, is carried out, while the prior operational phases having to be imposed on the basic products are carried out in different premises.
Such is the case of the present baking installations which, in practice, are called in the profession "baking terminals".
The object of the invention essentially concerns the second constructive family.
The means employed for constructing in known manner an enclosure for example used as a baking oven, employ pre-fabricated elements which are essentially based on unitary panels which are to be assembled in situ. These panels are created to correspond to a type of cell arid, for this reason, prefabrication must be qualified as closed.
By such means, a reduction in the construction cost is certainly attained, but, up to the present time, a specific concept peculiar to each type of structure is proceeded with, without any possibility of modularity.
The constructions of enclosures or cells could therefore not enjoy any intrinsic evolution in dimensions nor any combination of cells, with the result that a relatively high individual cost was still associated therewith.
Furthermore, the erection of structures, enclosures or cells from such prefabricated panels involves a relatively heavy process of construction and requires qualified staff who must be experienced in a plurality of techniques, being given that the mechanical linkage of the prefabricated panels, the establishment of possible internal energy circuits and the efficient positioning of insulation means of heat and/or sound character, must be mastered.
In all, the construction of such an enclosure requires, with the known techniques, a relatively long time which increases the total price of the installation.
One object of the invention is to overcome the above drawbacks by proposing a modular structure for the constitution of an enclosure which may be rapidly erected in situ by staff who is certainly qualified but more particularly familiar with the techniques of assembly without having an absolutely wide knowledge of the adjacent technologies concerning the problems of tightness, the problems of heat insulation, the problems of sound insulation and/or the problems of implantation and installation of energy networks.
Another object of the invention is to propose a modular structure which, from basic elements offered in different sizes, may provide a possibility of producing an enclosure of modular character, able to define one or more juxtaposed and contiguous cells which are totally independent or intercommunicating.